The Secretary
by Vetti
Summary: [HIATUS] And in that moment of time, Zero has reached a point of understanding that no mental or physical preparation could ever ready him from the sexual harassment he was receiving and most likely, will be receiving from the people in his workplace. [Kaname x Zero]
1. Chapter 1

This is old written fiction. I honestly wouldn't hold it against you if you cringe at reading this but I'm putting this up because I'm gonna be deleting these from my files soon and am planning to continue the story lmao

* * *

Zero constantly shuffled underneath his blanket, a reminder of his messed up body clock. All movement ceased when an alarm reverberated all throughout the four walls of the silverette's room. The silverette slowly opens an eye, and a light seeps through his peripheral vision- blinding him for a moment causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. Pulling in his blanket to protect himself from the unwelcomed sunlight, Zero slowly opens his eyes and peeks at his surroundings.

Blurry silhouettes slowly morphed into tangible objects as the silverette squinted his eyes. Once he caught sight of the alarm clock, Zero immediately silenced the small contraption and went back to his previous activities which consisted of himself and a bed.

Just when Zero was about to go back into the welcoming sheets, he felt something amiss; As if he had something of importance scheduled on that same day. Slowly pulling out his head off his blankets, he searched across the room for his calendar and his attention was pulled into a certain date with numerous red marks and notes on it. Squinting his eyes to have a clearer vision, Zero tried to read the small notes on the highlighted date which was also coincidentally the same day as today.

 _First Day of Work | 8:00 AM_

Zero's hairs stood up when he looked back at his alarm clock and realized that he had only less than an hour to get ready for his first day of work. First impressions be damned, it was better to appear unpleasant than to appear unpunctual.

Without second thought, Zero ran off to the bathroom and stepped out in record time: both fully clothed and thoroughly cleansed. Taking a short glance at his clock, he felt relieved to still have a few minutes to spare as he ran and took his bag along the pathway towards his car for a short drive to his future workplace.

* * *

Zero stopped in front of the building, taking in the marvelous architecture of the company, and took a deep breath before walking past the automatic opening double doors.

Taking small and careful steps towards the information counter, Zero regulated his breaths until he was right in front of the employee managing the counter. Taking another deep breath, Zero was about to speak with his fellow employee when he felt a foreign object or...a very unwelcome body part clash with his behind.

Despite being prude, Zero didn't want to shout at the offender. It could've simply been a mere accident and the other could have been just as embarrassed as he was. But, the action proved to be intentional when he felt the same sensation the second time around.

Zero turned around to protest against the offending action but was stopped midway when large hands cupped his chin and pulled his head upwards, directing his gaze towards a tall brunette's leering smirk. For a moment, Zero felt captivated by the man's attractive features but mostly because of mismatching eyes.

"Mmmh, you look delicious enough to eat."

Reality came crashing down Zero's stupor when the stranger spoke in a low husky voice. Zero felt himself involuntarily jump away from the stranger.

The other man chuckled and pulled Zero closer, his strength overpowering the other's blatant refusal and whispered, "such a nice round ass," while squeezing the silverette's ass before walking away.

Zero felt more embarrassed than he was despite not having much of a crowd. Turning away from the irritatingly attractive pervert, Zero was met with a surprised individual whom was none other than the employee who was managing the information counter. Well, at least, now he didn't have to do anything to grab her attention.

"I-I'm guessing this isn't common occurrence, is it?"

The woman managing the counter snapped out of her reverie when she heard the silverette start up a conversation. She cleared her throat and replied, "Ahh, yes, you're right."

Zero put up a smile, just a small twitch at the ends of his lips to make the situation less awkward and the woman returned the friendly gesture as she continued her response, "We never really see much of Kuran-san here but when we actually do, he's usually calm and composed. We're sometimes fazed by his aloof behavior so forgive me for spacing out. It's really quite a shock to see him behave like that."

"I-I see."

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, what was your name again? How impolite of me. I believe it wasn't asked earlier."

"I'm Zero. Zero Kiryu and I'm, um, Kaname Kuran's new secretary," Zero informed the woman as the latter nodded and pulled out a folder of documents.

"Kuran-san is in the seventeenth floor. If you are to enter, knock four times. He's very strict on his regulations. I- good luck, Kiryuu-kun."

"Thank you...?"

"Ah! I'm sorry; I haven't told you my name. I'm Wakaba Yori, but please just call me Yori."

Zero nodded, "Ah, but please call me Zero as well, Yori-san. Nonetheless, thank you."

Zero went to the nearest elevator which navigated him towards the seventeenth floor. As he walked out of the elevator, Zero realized the reason for the warning. The seventeenth floor was free from any noise. There weren't any people around at all. Only a room reserved for Kaname Kuran.

Zero took a deep breath and gripped his fist tight. Exhaling, Zero slowly used his fist to knock on the wooden door but an unnatural sound stopped him from doing so. Leaning closer, Zero heard...moans. He must've been at the wrong place at a very wrong time. Zero pivoted himself away from the door but was pulled back by a surprisingly strong grip tugging at the back of his dress shirt. _Just how the fuck did that door open?_

"You're not running away, are you?"

Zero avoided the man's gaze but answered nonetheless, "I-um, nope. Why would I even?"

"Good, good," the man spoke. The rough grip on Zero's shirt was gone and suddenly hands were inching towards the silverette's waist, turning the silver haired man to face him, "I really like where this is going. You're my new secretary, aren't you?"

Zero gulped and bit his lip.

Kaname smiled suggestively.

"A-are you Kaname Kuran?" Zero mentally cursed his stutter.

"Why, yes, yes, I am. But your name is the real question here, cutie," Kaname teased the silverette.

"I—," Zero stopped in mid-sentence when Kaname's words registered in his brain, "W-what did you just call me!?"

Out of nowhere, a half-naked lady appeared, running off to the exit.

Zero was momentarily distracted by the appearance of an unnoticed individual which was probably present for the entire time he was being harassed by the brunette man. Shaking his thoughts of the unnatural occurrence away, Zero furrowed his brows in confusion and stared at Kaname, "Who was that supposed to be?"

"Oh, just some whore."

"W-what?"

Kaname stared at the silverette with apathetic eyes, "I'm helping them by supporting them and actually paying them for their service. You should be _ashamed_ that you aren't supporting their profession."

"But that's hardly even—! Wait, no never mind, where am I supposed to work?"

Kaname quirked an eyebrow and grinned, "Oh, follow me."

Kaname held Zero's hand leading him to his chair and pulling him towards his lap all too suddenly that Zero drops his bag at the action. Wrapping his arms around the Zero's lithe waist, Kaname licked the silverette's neck before nipping his ear and whispering, "You're my slave now."

And in that moment of time, Zero has reached a point of understanding that no mental or physical preparation could ever ready him from the sexual harassment he was receiving and most likely, will be receiving from the people in his workplace.

* * *

So anyway (LMAO)


	2. Getting Acquainted

Notes on my other stories are posted in my profile. There was a genuine attempt to make this longer, but real life decided to throw in responsibilities and obligations. Hope you guys enjoy this, nonetheless. Content was not re-checked/proofread; be forewarned.

Thank you for the absolutely lovely reviews: Yoru-Atemu, AnankeAndEros, TheCISL23, Lemonlov3, My Devil Butler, lioneatbunny, EvilAngelofHeavenAndHell, irmina mar1711, snipits42, , ben4kevin, and the two anonymous guests. :)

* * *

The 17th floor was a space dedicated entirely to the handsome Kuran heir. Upon entry to the floor, there would be a singular door leading to the first division of the dark-haired man's office. That was where Kaname's assistant would usually be stationed. This first division leads to a small side-pantry that would cater to both the company CEO and his assistant. It was an amenity rarely used as the company café and dining area are already regarded as free benefits for both. Nonetheless, it's kept as a formality.

On the other side of the pantry is a comfort room for the Kuran heir's assistant and visitors, should they not be invited inside the CEO's private quarters. The inner part of the room consisted of the proper working office of the CEO. Inside the quarters are a private comfort room and a hidden bedroom for convenience purposes that the company head's work may demand. The entirety of the floor is primarily decorated with glass textured walls, and dark blue accents resembling the same hue of the company trademark logo.

On his second day of working in the corporation, Zero could already feel the ghost of regret seeping through the glass walls, taking a form perfumed with the dark blue company standard color. His first day was a field day of groping and unwanted touches from his superior. A subject he had, to great lengths, discussed with his roommate who had simply bat it off with the most unhelpful advice ever, "that's just how the corporate world works, Zero, you should use it to your advantage."

He inwardly mocked his roommate as he put away his bag, bending over and leaning on his table to reach for the empty shelf on the corner where he was supposed to place his bag. What he didn't anticipate was a foreign hand thoroughly cupping an ass cheek while he was stuck frozen, bent over his desk.

He could almost feel the smug expression on the brunette's face as he groped the ass cheek firmly before smacking the offending limb away, and greeting, "Well, a good morning to you too."

Zero had to mentally scold himself. _Nope, you will NOT fuck this up Zero Kiryuu. You will man up and keep your job for one more day and use this as valuable experience to climb the corporate ladder and send the ultimate karmic force to your boss when you've outperformed him in ranks._

"Anyway, since you're probably still stuck in your own mind. I'll have you know that you can actually go around your table to put away your bag...and do pick up my morning coffee at the company cafe. They make it every morning and have it for pick up at 9 AM sharp. I'll see you around today. What do I have scheduled?"

The inquiry seems to have awoken the silverette as he straightens his back and pulls out the datebook left by the previous assistant and conveniently filled out from what he was oriented on. He scans the date and reports, "You have a meeting with the Ichijou head on the 19th floor at 10:00, and an R&D proposal schedule at 3:00PM. No schedules set post-lunch before R&D, or would you like to write in an agenda?"

Zero glances up wearily from the datebook, and is met with a genuine smile from the attractive man to which the silverette curses because part of him can't really get mad at the brunette because his face was too frustratingly attractive it made him want to punch a wall. He follows up, "um, sir?"

Kaname's smile widens at the coy voice and replies, "Yes, I do think you're missing a schedule at the 12:00 mark."

"Hold on," Zero grabs a pen and sends the brunette a look of inquiry.

"Okay, listen well. I'm only gonna lay it down to you slowly for now because you're new." Zero nods and Kaname continues, "Block out an hour from 12:00 because I have it barred for lunch date with Zero Kiryuu."

"Okay, 12:00; lunch with-what? Wait, sir, I'm..."

Kaname puts up a shushing finger, "I'll see you at the 12:00 right here," and his face shows a more muted but nonetheless genuine smile before closing the divider, "Don't be late."

"...not free at that time"

* * *

Lunch time wasn't as dreadful as Zero had expected it to be. His boss turned out to have some sense of public decency and kept a measurable distance from Zero right across the table.

After numerous redirected calls, Zero had to make his way down the marketing department to follow up a schedule. Grabbing his phone to lessen the bulk, he starts walking towards the elevator. While waiting for the lift, he contemplates whether he should tell his boss but eventually comes to the conclusion that it's not worth the effort. He'll be back in a maximum of five minutes anyway.

Surprisingly, there weren't any people occupying the elevator as he went down the 9th floor which was the designated area for the marketing division. Upon entry, he is immediately met with the front desk manned by a pleasant looking blonde woman who had a troubled expression painted on her face. It doesn't take long for the woman to notice him, "Hi. This is the Marketing Department, do you have an appointment?"

"I don't, but I was sent by Mr. Kuran to meet with Mr. Aidou Hanabusa. Is he free right now?"

The blonde pressed her lips, looking the silverette up and down in a judgmental manner, "I think he is. Let me check, just a moment. You may take a seat."

Zero stood in front of the front desk as the woman phoned what he assumed was the Hanabusa man. She put down the phone gently, "Mr. Hanabusa will fetch you in a moment."

"Oh, um, okay."

A blonde man makes his way towards him, hair impeccably styled and clean-shaven. Zero takes that as his cue and stands up, "Aidou Hanabusa?"

Aidou affirms and offers a hand to which Zero takes, "Zero Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran's new assistant. I'm here to discuss your team meeting with Mr. Kuran on the 28th."

"Ah, yes, if you may follow me."

"Uh, this wouldn't take long. I just need to confirm some details."

"No, I insist. Please come with me."

Zero pressed his lips to a line. He can't really argue with the marketing head. He's probably gonna have to stay longer than his forecasted five minutes because of the blonde man's eccentricities.

Following Aidou, Zero was able to observe the office culture of the marketing department and it was definitely...messy, or a more appropriate term would be loud. Thankfully, the marketing team head had a personal enclosed office all to him.

"Like I said, this wouldn't take too long. I would like to follow up on your team's meeting with Mr. Kuran on the 28th at 2:00 PM. We have reserved a conference room on the 14th floor. What is the duration of time you would require for the meeting?"

"An hour."

Zero takes note of the response and continues, "Would you like to send any more requests to ail your meeting?"

"Will you be present during the meeting?"

"If Kuran-san requests for my presence, I believe yes."

Aidou presses the curve of his lips, as if he was thinking deeply about it. Zero unconsciously crosses his arms, feeling impatient over the long-drawn contemplation. Aidou notices it and fully understands the body language so he makes an instantaneous request, "Do come in the meeting. I think it would be a valuable experience."

"I'm gonna have to consult with Mr. Kuran for that."

"Are you free for dinner?"

Zero pressed his lips at the invitation. He _was_ free for dinner, but not free to certain creepy albeit high-profile acquaintances, "I'm gonna have to decline the offer."

"Call it a welcoming dinner. I'm welcoming you to the company."

"I've been welcomed enough by my boss already. I appreciate the offer, though."

"I insist. No better welcome than one administered by the marketing head himself, isn't it?"

The door opens with force revealing a dark-haired man with similar features to Kaname's, but with dull eyes. Aidou addresses the wine-haired individual, "Shiki! What brings you here?"

Shiki switches his gaze from Aidou then to Zero, and shifts back to the lively blonde before going back again to the confused silverette. He walks towards Zero and strong arms him away from the office while muttering in a low tone but loud enough for Aidou to hear, "I'll be taking this with me."

Zero, like any normal human—which this new workplace appeared to be clearly lacking in, started struggling against the strong hold, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm saving you," the same monotone voice replied.

Zero sighs, "Does this happen often?"

Shiki doesn't stop his pacing but still responds, "No, but Aidou is a force to be reckoned with. No one says no to him. Well, no one except…Kaname"

"Did you really just call him…?"

That seemed to stop the brunette from his walk-a-thon, "Yeah. He's my cousin. I'm the head of the R&D and no, this isn't nepotism. I have a co-head if it makes things any better."

Zero slowly nods at the uncalled answer, "well, it was great meeting you but I think I'm gonna have to go back to my office so as not to anger my boss."

"Well, here's my calling card. Contact me if anything like this happens again."

Shiki reaches out for a handshake, and Zero returns the courtesy. The dull-eyed brunette walks off the other direction as the silverette stared at the last place the brunette was standing at. _People in this company were really weird._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts in a review and I'll see you in the next update. :)


End file.
